Help:Changing your username
---- __NOSHAREDHELP__ On Fandom, you are allowed to change your username. This can be done once and only once. Before making an account rename request, make sure that the new name is in fact the one you want to be called, and that the username is not already taken. Once you have decided to change your name, you can trigger your account change by filling out the form at . Choosing a new name Fandom allows names that are made up of normal alphabet characters found in common languages. Furthermore, if you still wish to proceed, be aware that you may not be renamed to: *A name another person has already registered. *An offensive name. *A blocked name. *A name that attempts to impersonate another Fandom user. *A name that contains non-alphabetic characters, for example, card suit symbols or trademark signs, or starts with an uncapitalised letter. Check if the name is available In order to check to see if your chosen name has not already been taken, you can do a search on Community Central. Simply type in the user name you're interested in renaming your account to at: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/User: For example, if I wanted to rename my account to "IWantThisAccount", I would end the URL with User:IWantThisAccount. If the name hasn't been taken yet, you should see a message in red text reading: "User account "NAME" does not exist or has never signed in on this wiki." Renaming your account When making your request, please go to the form located at and ensure that there are no typos (e.g. that uppercase and lowercase letters are correct) as the tool will not be able to know if you meant something else. Please keep in mind that usernames cannot begin with a lowercase letter. Simply enter your desired new name (twice - to ensure the spelling and punctuation is correct), your password and check the box indicating you are aware of the tool policies. If your request is allowed to proceed, the tool will begin the process after you confirm the request. Please note, If you have thousands of edits or you have edited across various communities, the rename can take up to several minutes. You will receive a confirmation email once the rename is complete. You can go ahead and edit while the process runs - it will be properly attributed to your new account name. A rename will move your contributions on all communities and will move your user pages and contributions to a new name. Your password, email account and preferences will remain the same. Existing signatures though are not changed, so you will need to edit affected pages yourself if you want to change these. Advanced Another more advanced way to change your username is to with your new name. If you like, you can redirect your old userpage to your new one by typing #REDIRECT User:New name on the page. If you have few edits, this is all you need to do. Keep in mind, most communities have policies in place about sockpuppet accounts, so try to keep edits under one account. See also * * Further help and feedback Category:Help